The Aftermath
by Jazelle1996
Summary: Sookie and Sam have just buried Bill in the graveyard after he risked his life to save hers. She was finally alone, thankfully, but not for long. What exactly is it her visitor wants? You'll have to read to find out. Femme slash-human/Vamp. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place during the last few minutes of S1, Ep 12. __Sookie Stackhouse is alone now, knowing Bill Compton will never return to her after she and Sam Merlotte just buried him in the graveyard. Someone knocks on her door, but it isn't who you think it is._

_This is a female slash, if that's what you call it. It can—and will—get pretty graphic, so I'm warning you now. Oh, and another male Vamp might just show up, if that's what y'all would like!!!_

**CHAPTER ONE**

I was numb, as I had been ever since my friends had left a little bit ago. I was getting pretty angry with Arlene for her whining over losing her beloved husband—ha! That was pushing it—Rene. He'd killed those innocent women, including Gram, all because they were fangbangers. Well, I would hardly call Gram a fangbanger, but I know she liked Bill a lot, regardless if he was a Vampire.

I mean, what was there to _not _like about him? He was sexy as all get out with that body of a Greek God; his hands were strong and firm, yet loving; his lips were cool, yet meshed with my hot, yearning lips, I had rarely even noticed it anymore. Even his guttural voice, so urgent, was like that of an Angel playing a violin in my ear when we'd make love. And when he'd have to bite to satisfy his own savage hunger—who needed to have an orgasm after that? That in itself was the most precious thing I could give him, my blood. He could have gotten his release from anyone he wanted, I'm sure there were other woman, and maybe even men that would have been more than eager to give it to him, but he'd chosen me.

And now he was gone, forever, finite. My new world that I had become so accustomed to, even though somewhat traumatic at times was over. My eyes started to burn again, but I knew I didn't have anymore tears left to fall from my red, swollen eyes. There would be more to come, no doubt, with every day's sunlight beginning to fade and the deep longing and pure lust for him would overtake me, making me almost giddy. But no more. It was over.

My heart would never love again.

The effects of the sedative I'd gotten at the hospital had faded, and my body was starting to scream at me to rest—for days, I'd hoped. I pushed myself off of the couch, turned off the lights in the living room and trudged into the foyer, locking the door. Final, it was all so final. Locking the door—locking Bill out. Sighing deeply, I pulled Gram's afghan around my shoulders and turned for the stairs when the doorbell rang. God, I sure didn't want anymore visitors. But if it was Sam, I wouldn't have minded him staying with me, just for tonight, just to keep me safe.

I went to the door and didn't even peak outside to see who it was. I figured if it was Sam, he'd rush in to hold me, to comfort me, and I needed that right now. If it was a Vampire, they couldn't come in unless I invited them, which was good to know. Bill was the only that I had ever invited into my home and he would be the _last _Vamp—the doorbell rang again, shaking me from my heart broken, morbid thoughts.

When I'd opened the door and looked at who was standing there, I wanted to scream. The first thing I noticed was her bright red lipstick, almost blood red compared to her pale complexion. Her face was taut, her eyebrows slightly arched with amusement. And her eyes showed something I had never, ever seen from her before—compassion? That was completely absurd, especially coming from her. Her long, straight hair cascaded down her shoulders, the bangs being held back by sunglasses, something I found very ironic. What Vamp needed sunglasses?

I started to laugh, though I don't know why. It was so loud I heard my echo bounce off the trees surrounding the house. What came back at me was the laughter of a mad woman, and I was expecting someone else to jump out from behind the woman and attack me. But it was only my hysterical self, trying to hold onto reality. That made me laugh even harder.

"Oh, hell," the woman said. "You're higher than a kite, aren't ya?"

Yep, her voice was definitely filled with whatever she could pull out of her Emotional Feeling Vault, which I figured was pretty empty. That made me giggle, which quickly subsided. "Not anymore. What do you want, Pam? I'm tired."

"Eric sent me."

"I need to be alone right now," I told her, noticing how monotone and emotionless my voice was.

"Like I said, Eric sent me. Blame it on him." She shrugged her shoulders.

We stared at the other, and she was trying to glamour me, which made me smile nervously. "If I don't let you in, will you stand there until the sun comes up?"

"Sadly enough, yes." Her voice sounded irritated.

"Okay, then." I promptly slammed the door in her face.

I locked the door again, turned off the foyer light and headed to my bedroom in the back of the house, and collapsed on the bed without even getting out of my dirty clothes. My body was just as dirty, but I didn't care, to tell you the truth. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to dream that I was with Bill, holding him in my arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and waiting for him to enter me, hearing him growl in my ear right before he . . .

But that's not what I heard. While I was trying to force myself to sleep in a happy place, Pam had stood right where she was for the past ten minutes constantly pressing the doorbell buzzer.

One right after the other and never letting up . . . DING ding DING ding DING ding DING DING ding ding DINGNGNGNG

"Oh, for God's sake!" I spat as I flew from the room, barely making it to the door before I jerked it open again. "Cut it out! Come in but stay in the living room."

"Thank you," she said as she sauntered into the foyer. "That's _so_ hospitable of you."

Only then did I notice her couture outfit: Faded pink ruffled blouse tucked into a deeper pink-shaded skirt that barely rested at mid-thigh. She loved her pastels. And her heels were at least five-inches high, but I guessed she'd gotten used to it after her, what, two hundred years? And she was carrying a duffle bag, though I was afraid to ask what was in it.

"Got anything to drink?" she asked as she hesitantly sat down on the couch, as if it wasn't good, fashionable or new enough for her ass.

"It's in the fridge," I said as I tried to sneak back to bed. "Get it yourself."

"Well, so much for hospitality," she snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I huffed as I went to the refrigerator, pulled the last remaining bottle of True Blood out and started to nuke it when I suddenly became weak in the knees. My head spun and just as I was about to feel my body go down, I felt long, strong arms around my waist.

"Oh, no you don't, honey," Pam said as she held me up.

"No, I'm fine," I heard someone say faintly before I realized it was me.

"Let me take you to your room, little girl," she said, turning me and walking to the back of the house to Gram's old room, which was now mine.

I was so fragile that I couldn't even keep my head up and had to rest it against her. I really, seriously hated being so helpless.

"Lord, what's that _smell_?" she asked, placing me on the bed, though I didn't move. "Oh, it's _you_," she answered her own question and wrinkled her nose. "Damn Eric to hell," she cursed, removing her sunglasses from her head. "I didn't think I'd have to bathe my ward. Come on," she said, and I could feel the resignation in her voice as she put her arm around my waist and pulled me up.

"No, no," I protested, but my body didn't hold back.

I scuttled my feet as we went to the bathroom, finding myself holding onto her as loosely as she was to me. And I use the word 'loosely' because she didn't have to work too hard at keeping me moving in a vertical position. She set me on the closed toilet seat lid, and I watched her as she turned the spigots on, occasionally checking the temperature by running her fingers under the stream of water. I couldn't quite make sense of how exactly she would know what an acceptable temperature that would be, as far as preventing third degree burns on human flesh was concerned.

When she seemed somewhat satisfied, she placed the stopper over the drain and turned to face me. Again with the amused expression. What was _with _her?

She pulled the bathroom rug close to the commode and kneeled in front of me, staring at me blankly. "Thanks," I said, expecting her to get up and leave; it never dawned on me why she was on her knees. Without a word, our eyes locked in an almost cat-like stare before she leaned forward, her hands on my knees, slowly running her hands up my jeans. "Pam?"

"I hardly think you have the strength to undress yourself. Am I right?" she asked, her hands briefly stopping before they reached my hips.

"I can do it," I told her, my usual weird grin I'd plaster on my weird face when I was in an extremely uncomfortable position.

"But then you would take all the pleasure away from me. I was _so _looking forward to it."

I could feel her trying to glamour me again. "Did you forget that won't work with me."

"What? Me receiving pleasure from you? You are sadly mistaken," she pointed out innocently guilty.

"No, you trying to glamour me."

"Well, can't blame a girl for trying, now can you?" She grinned wickedly.

The tips of her fingers slid under my light blue cotton blouse, one I had thrown on absent-mindedly right after everyone had left. I felt myself tremble when her cold fingers brushed against my waist. Being surprisingly disappointed when she removed them, I soon realized she had begun to undo the very bottom button, and I couldn't even find the energy to stop her.

I looked over her face as she moved upward slowly, keeping her eyes on her fingers, trying to glimpse a peak of my skin. As the blouse became free of its last button over my breasts, I found myself holding my breath. She pushed the material away from my body, up and over my shoulders.

"My, my, what do we have here?" she said, looking down at my breasts.

I followed her eyes, terrified of the two perky nipples fighting to get out of my bra. "It's cold," I replied, those I wasn't quite sure if that was the truth.

"Riiight," she said as she stood, towering over me as she gently grabbed me by my forearms and pulled me forward.

I shivered as her fingers trailed my skin while she tugged the blouse down, releasing my arms before tossing it onto the floor. My forehead brushed against her jacket, and the soft contact was comforting, so I rested my head against it. Pam tensed, and nothing happened for several seconds before she patted my shoulder like a dog, not like the wounded child that I felt at that moment.

"Stand up," she ordered, but her voice wasn't harsh. I did so and she turned me around, my back to her. "Good girl," she cooed in my ear, like I was her slave.

The tip of her fingernails traced the small of my back and trailed up to my shoulder blades. My shoulders flinched down and I arched my back. Two seconds later, my bra loosened and fell, and I caught it with my elbows.

"You won't need that any longer," she said as she grabbed it, threw it on my blouse and twirled me around so fast I had to put my hands on her shoulder to stop myself.

I looked up into her face and for a moment, I was no longer shy. It was like the time in Fangtasia when Bill killed Long Shadows and she met me in the bathroom while I was cleaning up. She was more than willing to remove his entrails from between my cleavage, and we never lost eye contact then, either. I don't know if it was because I was in shock or there was something more to it.

"Pam, thank you," I heard myself say. "I can get it from here."

"Suit yourself," she said as she backed away and stood against the wall, watching every mood I made.

Before I undressed completely, I wanted to make sure the water wasn't too hot so I could make a quick escape into the tub. Once I was reassured, I quickly pulled the jeans down and carefully slid into the hot, soothing water. I had to admit that it felt good, so I sighed and leaned down so the water was barely over my shoulders and leaned against the side. Ah, it was just what I needed. I closed my eyes and thought I was alone until I heard, "Make some room in there for me."

_So, we all know where this is going. If there are any readers, please review so I know to continue. If I don't, then I won't. I'll just leave the little fantasy to myself._


	3. Chapter 3

_We last left off when Pam telling Sookie to make room for her in the tub._

_Sorry this is late; being working on two other True Blood fics that I just had to get out of my head by writing._

_So, the story continue . . . _

**CHAPTER THREE**

I sat up quickly from being startled at her voice in the silence I was trying to create for myself. I covered my chest with my arm and looked up at her speechless. She was standing there completely naked, and she had the most incredible body of a woman I had ever seen! Well, she was the _first _naked woman I had seen, in person, anyway. And she was a Vampire to boot! Guess I can cross that off of my 'Things to Do Before I Die' list.

Back to Pam: She had a thick waist, but in no way overweight. Her hips were full and round, and with the combination of her chest, her body was a perfect hour-glass shape. Her skin was even beautiful, for a dead person. It was pale, yes, but I could see slight undertones of pink of her original human complexion. Her breasts were . . . something to envy. They were round and firm, breasts every woman would kill to have. Then I wondered if she really had killed for those perky breasts. Oh, hell, did I ever need sleep.

"Pam, that's not necessary," I finally stuttered.

"But Eric thinks it is," she stated coldly. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind bathing you."

What the hell?! "No, Pam," I told her, but she already had one foot in the tub.

What else could I do? I scooted up, my knees to my chest and my arms around me knees. I felt her sit down behind me, and she forced her long, luscious legs on either side of me. Her cold legs against my now-warm body gave me chills, and I hoped she didn't think it was because I excited. I sat frozen. I didn't want to touch her for fear that I'd . . . I'd like it?

"Stay right there," Pam said. She grabbed the bar of soap from the tray and lathered it up with a washcloth. "This'll hurt me more than it'll hurt you," she said, but I could detect a playful sarcasm in her voice.

I could hear her dunk the washcloth in the warm water before she brought it to my back. She proceeded to wash me slowly, agonizingly slowly, but she had the most delicate touch. I thought she would have rubbed me like I was a crusty pan and the washcloth was a Brillo pad. But, no. She was gentle and at times her fingernail scraped against my flesh, sending goose bumps all over my body.

Gasping for breath, when she finished rubbing my back, she pulled me back to her. I rested in her arms—no, I was cradled in her arms—as she ran the soapy washcloth over my stomach and breasts.

"Pam, I—"

"Shh, little girl," she whispered in my ear.

Her arms slid under my armpits forcing me to lift my arms up and somehow she pushed my head back onto her collarbone. With the hot water and the temperature of my body, her cold skin made me gasp, but I eventually relaxed against her, closing my eyes.

She spent the next several minutes washing me, and somehow she managed to run the cloth under the water over my crotch. I sure as hell didn't think her arms were _that _long. The next thing I know her fingers brushed against my entrance, but I was too enthralled with my body's reaction to say anything to her.

When her finger pressed hard against my clit, I pushed back with my legs but she was like a brick wall. I was surprised when I heard myself groan at her touch. There was absolutely no escape from her hand.

And I had no control or strength to resist her.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I was so emotionally exhausted and drained that as Pam flicked my clit harder and faster, I came before I even knew it was coming. I pressed my body back into Pam and threw my head back, panting and trying to catch my breath. It was near impossible.

"No, no, oh, god," I whined as Pam continued to expertly massage my clit until my legs started to shake; I could barely control it.

"Let it come, Sookie," she whispered in my ear. "Don't think about anything. Feel your body. Let the stress flow out of you."

"Paaaam, I—"

She placed her hand under my chin and pulled my face towards her face before her hand trailed over my cheek. "Shh."

I looked over face and couldn't believe how soft it was now; she was quite beautiful. To be in the position I was in at the moment was not something I'd ever imagined I'd be in. But it felt so right, so good. "Kiss me, Pam."

She scoffed before she smiled and bent her head towards mine. I kept my eyes open but that didn't last long. When her lips brushed against mine I was surprised at how soft they were; not as cold as I would have thought. But I didn't care. I spread my lips wide as our lips explored the others and it was an unbelievable kiss. I felt her tongue slip out between her lips and mine went after hers. Our tongues slowly circled the others and I was becoming more excited than I thought I would have been.

Hmm, what the hell have I been missing?

I groaned when her wet hand slid over my breast and gently squeezed my hard nipple with her fingers. Our lips were still meshed together, her finger was still on my sensitive clit and her hand completely encased my breast.

She must have felt my body's reaction because all at once, her hands were doing things all at once and in perfect rhythm. I gasped for breath while our lips were still together but she wouldn't let me get any air. That only set me off further.

My hand rose up to her shoulder and I dug my nails into her flesh. I was worried at first I would draw blood, but considering it was Pam she'd probably wouldn't care.

"Oh, yes, oh, hmmph," I moaned into her mouth as another orgasm took over my body and it was the most powerful one I've ever had . . . well, I've ever had with a woman.

After my body stopped convulsing, a good five minutes later, I collapsed against Pam, who was now teasing me with her fangs brushing against my neck.

"No, no, Pam, don't," I sighed. Being with Bill and allowing him to bite my neck after I'd cum was one thing, but I wasn't ready for someone else . . . Bill, Bill, Bill. He was gone. I'd never see him again. I started to cry.

"Oh, shit," Pam snickered. "Let's get you out."

A minute later, and I mean sixty seconds to be exact, I was sitting on the covered toilet seat and Pam was drying me off. I was now so completely drained I couldn't keep my head up, much less my eyes open.

The next thing I know I'm being carried to my bed, where Pam pulled down the covers and gently laid me down then covered me up.

"Pam," I grumbled sleepily, closing my eyes.

"Yes, little girl."

"Don't leave me . . . alone."

"I can't . . . almost dawn."

"Then sta' till I'm . . ."

_**PAM'S POV:**_

"Oh, Lord. Damned humans have a couple of orgasms and they pass out."

I couldn't help but smile, though. Sookie Stackhouse is a spunky little thing. I pulled on my clothes and lay next to her on the bed as close to her as I could without lying on top of her. Her hair had gotten damp from the bath and I couldn't stop myself from pushing her hair away. Her skin was so soft and warm. What I wouldn't give to be human for one hour.

Damn! I hate being a softy. Good thing she's passed out. Eric would laugh his ass off if he knew about this.

"Sookie, you don't know how lucky you are."

I stayed with her for two hours before I grew drowsy myself, a clear sign the sun was on its way up. I slipped out of bed and came around to her side, bent over and kissed her warm, full human lips . . . that I hoped I would be given the chance to kiss just once more.

_A/N: I'm afraid I haven't written this very well. It is not in the voice of Sookie. It's difficult because her being such a prude (hehe) I could never see her with a woman. HOPE YOU LIKED ANYWAY. Y'all will have to forgive me and give me a week for another chapter. I need to get my creative brain waves working for more Sookie/Pam. Cross your fingers!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay. I've been tied up in Eric's Special Gift, figuratively speaking. _

_I am plagiarizing myself in this chapter and the next. I stole it from ESG because I liked the way it turned out and the sex scenes are incredibly hard to write._

_Enjoy, and DON'T FORGET to leave me reviews!!! HINT: Eric and Sookie as a couple will cum, er, come in soon, whether with or without Pam is yet to be determined._

_REMINDER: This takes place S1 Ep 1s after Bill 'dies' and he WON'T COME BACK!! Does that provoke more reviews? hehe_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**SOOKIE'S POV:**___

When I woke up the next morning, my face felt like it exploded. My nose was congested from all the crying I did over Bill's death and I had a headache the size of Oprah Win5rey's butt. Sometimes it just isn't worth loving someone. You let them in, become vulnerable with them, tell them your secrets, you start to love them then one day it's all over. They up and leave you—for whatever reason. Bill had a good reason—he tried to save my life. But that still didn't make it right that he had to sacrifice himself to save me.

I spent the day in bed and didn't even bother eating or putting on clothes for that matter. What difference did it make anyway? I'd be happy to just to shrivel up and died . . .

I was awakened I don't know how much later by a long fingernail trailing around my breasts and between them. I moaned but only from trying to wake up further. Finally able to open my eyes I faced the window and saw it was dark. Hmm, that only meant one thing: it had to be Pam.

Turning my head, she was lying on her side with her head in her hand and wearing the most evil grin imaginable.

"What are you doing here?" I grunted sleepily.

"Trying to wake you up. Have you eaten?"

I shook my head. "Couldn't get up."

She frowned then sat up. She was wearing jeans and a cotton blouse that made her look almost . . . normal. Apparently she wasn't planning on going to work.

"Let me make you something to eat," she said as she got off the bed. "You should be honored I'm cooking. I haven't cooked in two hundred years."

"Oh, yeah, I'm ecstatic," I told her sarcastically.

"Stop being so . . . human. It doesn't become you," she snarked as she walked out of the bedroom.

I lay in bed for almost ten minutes trying to put off going to the bathroom, which I had to do badly. When I couldn't stand it any longer I dressed then afterwards went to the kitchen to make sure Pam wouldn't burn the house down.

After sitting down at the dinette table she told me, "I just started coffee." she hadn't even turned her head away from the pan she was apparently crisping bacon in, or so my nose could tell. I had to be honest with myself: I _was_ starving.

Thinking about earlier and the dream I had of Pam bathing me and . . . having her way with me in my weakened state, I was surprised I found myself wondering if it really happened. "Pam, what happened this morning?" I heard myself ask. Opps.

"Eric found out what happened with Bill and he wanted me to watch you so I cleaned you up and put you to bed," she replied, again without looking at me.

Oh, my god! It _did _happen! I was too tired, emotionally and physically, to even care if it did happen.

"How do you want your eggs?"

"Bacon and eggs for breakfast?"

"Yes. It's morning to me."

Hmm, that was true. "I'd like them cooked."

"Ha, ha. Coffee's done. How do you like it?" she asked. Finding the cabinet with the coffee cups, she poured some in then turned to look at me, finally.

"I can get it."

"Ms. Stackhouse, Eric sent me here to take care of you and that, sadly enough, is what I have to do."

"Eric is your maker?" I couldn't believe it. I thought they were simply business partners.

"Yes. In your coffee and how do you like your eggs?"

I knew that was a subject she didn't want to dwell on. "A little milk and scrambled, please."

"Fine."

A few minutes later Pam set the coffee mug and plate in front of me. "Heavens, Pam, I'm not going to be able to eat all of this." She must have used at least four eggs and four strips of bacon with two slices of toast.

"Whatever you don't eat I'll throw away," she said then sat across from me.

Again I had to be honest: I was indeed so hungry my stomach hurt. Pam watched me eat the entire time and I was shocked when I looked at the empty plate now in front of me. "Thanks, Pam. This was what I needed."

"Of course it was. More coffee?" She really did seem appreciative I finished the entire meal. I shook my head. "Your color is coming back."

I was not in the mood for small talk. Scooting back the chair I stood and headed down the hall. "Make yourself at home. I'm going back to bed."

And that's exactly what I did. I crawled under the sheets to wallow in my misery and everything faded away.

_**PAM'S POV:**___

I lay in bed again beside Sookie and watched her sleep. For the first time since I'd arrived she actually seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Poor girl. She is going to be utterly insane when she learns the truth.

God, she is more beautiful than I gave her credit for. She was so receptive of me the night before, I wonder if . . . I brought my face to her cheek and swept mine against hers softly. Her skin felt like velvet and her hair like silk. She let out a sigh and tilted her head towards me. With my cheek or nose or lips, I always kept contact with her skin, closing my eyes to concentrate on what I was feeling. I liked the feel of our contact. It stirred something in me that started my embers burning. Damned humans.

I couldn't stand it any longer. My lips went in search for hers and she seemed to reciprocate almost immediately. Breaking our kiss, I followed the line of her chin with mine and let me tongue trail down her neck, lingering a bit to give it special attention. She'd allowed Bill to bite her, the poor fool, so I knew it was something she liked.

Going back to her lips, I kissed her harder to waken her further and when she growled from the back of her throat I knew it was working. "Sookie, look at me, darlin'."


	6. Chapter 6

_**As I said, parts of this I plagiarized, but I can't sue myself! So, enjoy. Let me know what y'all think. Next chapter it's Sookie's turn.**_

_**QUESTION:**__** Eric, or no Eric????**_

**CHAPTER SIX**

_**STILL PAM'S POV:**___

Sookie's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she looked at me strange. "You know, you can't lie in bed for the rest of your life," I told her.

"Why not?" she grumbled. She rolled over on her stomach, her head facing away from me, her arms up over her head.

"Because … well, um … just because."

She chuckled at that. "Pam, let me sleep."

"Oh, come now," I said, pulling the quilt down from the middle of her back. "Your life isn't over just because … it may feel like it, but you have something to offer the world, Sookie." Oh, god, I couldn't believe I was saying that.

"What, exactly?"

What an open-ended question. And I could find no answer. I had something else on my mind, anyway. Flipping the quilt down further, I ran my flat hand over her calf up to her outer upper thigh.

"Pam, no, don'," she mumbled, but her voice told me otherwise.

"What? I'm not doing anything."

She didn't move, so I slid my hand under her t-shirt, maneuvering it over her back. Her body tensed, then relaxed. When my fingertips reached her shoulder blades, I flexed my fingers into her muscles. I grinned when I felt goose bumps erupt over her.

"Seriously, Pam."

"What's a massage amongst friends?"

I leaned back and looked her over. She still hadn't moved. If she was so adamant about this, why hadn't she moved? So, I thought I'd press my luck. I dug into her shoulder blades with the heel of my palm and, applying some pressure, rotated it first before sliding my hand down her spine to the small of her back in small circles. She inhaled sharply. "You have five minutes," she moaned.

Oh, I had her right where I wanted her. I straddled her closed legs at her thighs, not touching her, but resting myself on my bent knees. Taking the bottom of the skirt, I pushed it up to her shoulders. "Hey, wait a …"

"I can't massage your back with your shirt on, dear," I huffed.

She growled, reached down for the shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it beside her. I smiled. I pressed the heels of my palms to her shoulder blades again and moved up, applying more pressure than before. Doing that a few more times, and feeling her body relax, I kneaded my fingers into her shoulders. With my thumbs, I rotated them at the base of her neck while grasping at the muscles in her shoulders. She was still rigid, and I was getting frustrated by her not letting me do my job—well, Eric didn't tell me to _do_ Sookie, now did he?

"You are a tense one, little girl. Relax your shoulders."

She finally did and turned her other cheek to the pillow, keeping her eyes closed. I massaged her shoulders and neck some more before I took my thumbs and went down the center of her spine. She moaned again when I got to the base of her spine, the exact area where the top of her jeans met her waist.

Leaning back a little, I worked her ass cheeks through her jeans, and she squirmed a little. I didn't know how to read that. "Sookie, honey?"

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"I can't really do anything with your jeans on."

"So, take 'em off," she muttered into the pillow.

Wow, she really impressed me at that point. "Pick up your hips."

Once she did, I was able to unbutton the jeans between her body and the mattress. I pulled down both jeans and her underwear. God, she has one awesome ass! So, I spent the next several minutes running my hands from her ankles to her calves then massaged the back of her thighs. With my palms firmly on them, I dug a nail right at the crease of the bottom of her cheeks. I heard a soft, guttural groan. Kneading her cheeks for a bit, I knelt down and kissed the small of her back. She gasped, inhaling deeply. The little hairs she had there stood on end.

With my wet tongue, I licked my way up to her neck, slowly, and with little circles that her response told me she liked. Nibbling on her neck with my lips, she moaned again. As much as I wanted to sink my fangs into her luscious skin, I wasn't quite ready for that.

"Roll over for me?" And as much as I wanted to just take her, I wanted her to have some kind of control. If she asked me to stop, I would have. But so far, it wasn't happening.

I leaned forward to allow her to move her body, and my eyebrows rose at seeing her nipples standing at attention. She still had her eyes closed, and I wasn't going to take that from her if she didn't want watch me. Which, in a way, was a turn on for me. Her face was flushed, her cheeks even more red.

Removing my shirt took all but two seconds, and I swore I heard them sigh at the release. I wasn't wearing a bra. I rarely wore a bra. Bras were for wusses. I leaned down, placed my hands on either side of her head. With the difference in our heights, my breasts brushed just above her nipples. Getting myself in the right position, I circled my now hard nipples around hers. She sighed and threw her head back. A small smile slowly rose on her lips.

Bending down, I brushed my bottom lip against hers, and her tongue flicked out. I moved my mouth so she could lick my bottom lip while I licked her top lip. Suddenly, I felt her warm, smooth hands reach up just below the crook of my arms, skimming her nails over my skin. She opened her mouth wider and I took her tongue, sucking gently. Soon enough, we were in a hot and heavy, passionate kissing session, one that made my pussy tingle.

Her hands moved forward to my breasts and I allowed her to explore them. Her flat palm scraped my nipple and I moaned as reinforcement. "Pinch them. They're yours to have," I told her, breaking our kissing temporarily before she lifted her head and dove back onto my lips.

Taking her forefinger and thumb, she tweaked each nipple, twisting ever so slightly. "Harder," I breathed into her mouth. And she did, with zest.

Breaking our kiss, I kissed, licked and nibbled her neck while she played with my breasts. Oh, was my body ever waking up! This little human girl knew how to please a woman. Who would have thought?

"What do you want, Sookie?" I asked into her ear.

She tilted her head a little and replied breathlessly, "I … make me cum … make me … forget." The pain in her voice killed me, well, would have if I weren't already dead.

Pushing myself back up, I kissed my way down her body, lingering a bit between her breasts. They were the perfect size. I could have spent hours working on them till she begged me to stop, but that wasn't my current objective. I slipped off the bed, standing right beside it and took off my pants.

"Pam?" she muttered as she looked at me – and her eyes lit up.

"You like?"

"Oh, yes. I wish … I had your body."

"No. Your body is one to envy."

She smiled at my response and I slipped back on the bed between her legs, which I promptly parted. I inhaled deeply at smelling her sex – so enticing. I glanced back up at her and she now had her eyes closed, but the smile was still on her lips. Diverting my attention back to her pussy, she was completely shaven, allowing me better access to my ultimate goal. As I got closer, I ran my hands over her outer thighs before I moved to the inside, which apparently she liked. I spread the skin around her clit and licked it slowly, taking in her taste before I looked down at her entrance. Her pussy was glistening with her juices. But I wanted her to beg for it. I started kissing the inside of her thighs, what a rush hearing her moan and seeing her squirm.

Then I worked on her clit. Seeing movement in front of my head, I looked up with my eyes, the tip of my tongue on her clit, and saw her hand clasping her breast and pinching her nipples. I went back to flicking my tongue in a rhythm that matched hers. She squirmed even more, whimpering and rolling her head back and forth. That alone made my clit pulse with excitement, and I was becoming more wet by the minute.

Wrapping my arms around her upper thighs for leverage, I dove back onto her clit and spent the next several minutes bringing her to where I wanted her – whimpering louder and crying and wriggling, struggling to free herself.

I knew she was almost there when her right leg convulsed then tensed. "Hmmph, plllease don' stop."

She was so wet now that I knew I wouldn't have any problem getting a few fingers inside her, maybe more if she was big enough. There was only one way to find out. When my fingers and knuckles were wet enough, I inserted my middle finger into her. Bringing the heel of my palm up, I maneuvered my finger to the roof of her pussy and rubbed back and forth then up and down. I hoped I was hitting her G-spot. Being thrilled when she screamed, she brought her legs up and arched her back; I knew I hit it. I reached out my free hand for hers and entwined my fingers around hers. Then I inserted my forefinger and repeated the motion then on until all four fingers were inside her. I pumped my hand inside her a few times, making her squirm and cry out again.

"Hmm, oh, Paaammmm."

Oh, was she really loving this!

Slowly and carefully, I dug my thumb at the base of my fingers, turned my wrist vertically then gently pushed my hand inside, rotating gradually until my whole hand fit very comfortably. Finding a rhythm to my hand, I fucked her, occasionally twisting my hand so not to cause any burning for her. Every part of her body was convulsing and her whining was non-stop.

"Sookie, are you ready to cum for me?" I asked, surprised at the excitement in my voice, as well as my own juices building up between my legs.

"I … yes, yes, please don' stop," she moaned.

Fucking her harder and faster, I released her hand and rubbed her clit, gently at first. When she gave me the reaction I was looking for, I pressed harder, moving back and forth increasing my speed. I smiled before I felt her tighten her PC muscles around my wrist and she held onto my hand harder. I knew what that meant.

"Allow your body to let go. _Cum _for me, now!" I barked.

"I … yess, I'm … oh, holy mother of …!"

I felt her push my hand out when her orgasm tore through her body. As her body shook, I forced myself to keep my hand inside her as she arched her back and tensed more so. Her body was still shaking as the waves of the orgasm flowed through her.

"Sookie, Sookie," I called, wanting to make sure she heard me. It was several seconds before she was able to breathe and answer me. "I'm going to remove my hand slowly."

She nodded and held her breath while I carefully removed my hand. Her body shook once more before she completely collapsed against the mattress. Looking at my wet hand, I smelled my fingers before I licked her juices off my fingers and lay down beside her.

She reached her hand up to my forearm and said, "Gi … give me a … minute."

"A minute for what, darlin'?" I asked curiously.

"I want you. I want … to touch you."


	7. Chapter 7

_WHEN I LAST LEFT OFF, Pam had been there for Sookie for support, as well as other juicy things. Now we start off again with Season 4, Episode 1 ONLY! Everyone is in the same predicament, except Jason hadn't been kidnapped yet. But then again, this isn't about anyone other than Pam and Sookie!_

_THANKS for all your reviews! I apologize for the delay. Sometimes when I write and get out certain scenes, there's nothing left. But I haven't forgotten about ya'll. _

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Sam, I need a Bud and an A Negative. Lafayette, need a tuna salad sandwich, light on the mayo, no pickle, please," Sookie Stackhouse hollered from behind the counter at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. "Oh, and I love your new haircut. It's so . . . modern."

"Why, thank you, Sook." Lafayette smiled as he pulled the ticket from the revolving ordering wheel. "You got any plans tonight? Or are you staying under the radar for a while?"

"I get off at midnight, and I'm kinda wired. I'm going to rearrange a few things in the house from . . ." She didn't want it known that Eric Northman bought her house and restored it to more than its original condition. Her mind wandered.

Sookie was still adjusting to the life Edgington, A.T.D., After Temporary Death, world of Bon Temps, Louisiana. Her brother Jason was on the police force, to her amazement; Tara was just back in town from New Orleans, though Sookie had no idea how long Tara would stay; LaFayette and Jesus were living together; Arlene and Terry were happily married with a beautiful baby boy Michael, although Sookie sensed Arlene was scared of the baby; Sam was unusually scruffy; and Andy Bellefleur was apparently drinking again.

Bill Compton, the former love of her life, was now King of Louisiana and dating – more like fucking – a woman on his security team. Sookie could not help the tingling feelings in her stomach when she saw him right after she arrived home from "Fairy Land." But they were over, and over for good. Eric was now on the move to "own" Sookie now that he bought the home she loved. There was no way she'd allow Eric into her heart the way she'd stupidly allowed that betraying bastard Bill. Nope. No way in hell.

"Sook, here are the drinks," Sam said as he lightly placed his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped a little, still a bit unnerved after the events with Claudine, her Fairy Godmother. "Okay, thanks."

Taking the tray, she placed the Bud on a table and turned to the patron that ordered the TruBlood, who was the one Vampire she wished she could forget. It had been almost three years since she'd been with Pam after Bill died the true death and was buried in the old cemetery near her house. But considering Eric was Pam's maker and Eric now owned Sookie's house, she knew there was no hope of never seeing Pam again.

"Here ya go," Sookie said as she placed the bottle on Pam's table and turned to leave.

"Aw, why are you in such a hurry?" she asked with her deep, throaty, albeit sexy southern drawl. "Can't you give a lonely customer some company?"

Sookie turned back around and gave her a cautious yet confident glare. "It's really busy tonight."

Pam looked around the room, and noticing only full three tables replied, "Oh, riiight. Can I assume that they are big eaters and are ordering everything on the menu?" Pam noticed Sookie couldn't think of a reply quick enough, which was unusual for Ms. Stackhouse, she thought. "You can't ignore me forever, Sookie, not after all we've been through and Eric's stupid attempt at suicide with that idiot Russell."

If there was one thing she'd learned in dealing with Pam, it was she had to face the stubborn Vampire eventually. "Fine," she said as she sat down across from Pam. "You have five minutes."

"So, how are things going with you?" Pam asked then sipped from the bottle.

"Fine," Sookie answered abruptly.

"You know, you put Eric through hell with your absence."

"According to him, he knew I wasn't gone forever."

"No, darlin,' that's what he was hoping."

Discussing Eric was not exactly what Sookie wanted to talk about, not that she wanted to talk about anything with Pam anyway. "How did Bill become King of Louisiana?" Although she told him she didn't want to know how he got the title, she really, really did want to know.

"Mr. Compton had connections."

"Connections? Why didn't Eric want to be King?"

"Eric loves the power he has as Sheriff, but he doesn't want the responsibility of King."

There was a moment of silence between the two as Sookie waited for the answer to the first question she asked. When it didn't come, she said, "Queen Sophie Anne?"

"No," was all Pam said.

"Oh, come on, Pam! I am not in the mood for you evading the question."

Pam's eyes widened smugly with the knowledge that she had Sookie right where she wanted. "Tell you what. Let's have a pajama party tonight in your beautiful redecorated home and I'll tell you."

Sookie slumped back against the booth's wooden back and crossed her arms. At that moment, she'd rather be Eric's girlfriend than have Pam spend the night with her. Scooting out of the bench she said, "That's okay. I don't want to know all that bad anyway."

"Oh, yes you do, little girl, and you know it," Pam smirked.

Sookie stood defiantly with her hand on her hip. Closing her eyes and sighing, she replied, "12:30." And in a huff she headed back to the bar, shaking her head the whole way.

Sookie had just stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel. "My, my, my. You are as beautiful as I remember you." It was Pam, sitting on the toilet seat in a pink, minier than mini skirt and white chiffon low-cut blouse, her ample breasts proudly on display.

"Damn it, Pam!" Sookie got the towel and wrapped it around her quickly. "You might not need my permission to enter _my _home, but I still deserve enough respect from you to –" Before she could finish chewing Pam out, Sookie was standing alone in the bathroom. A second later the doorbell rang. "Oh, for Pete's sake. Give me a minute to dress." She knew Pam heard her due to the insanely acute hearing Vampires possess.

Taking her time dressing, she put on lounge pants and a sweatshirt, hoping to give Pam the hint that she wouldn't be getting anything like what they'd had before. She put the wet towel on the towel rack in the bathroom when there was a tapping on the bedroom window. Entering her bedroom she saw Pam floating outside her second-story window. "May I come in, please?" Pam asked with loads of sarcasm in her voice.

"Front door, Pam," Sookie replied. "That's where most people enter a house."

"I'm not most people, in case you haven't noticed. I haven't been a person in . . ."

Sookie no longer listened to Pam as she left her bedroom.

"Well, of all the nerve," the Vampire huffed as she disappeared in a flash.

Before Sookie reached halfway down the stairs, the doorbell rang again. "Let me in. Let me in. Or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down," Pam spoke from behind the closed door.

Sookie opened the door wide. "Now that would be something I'd like to see."

"May I come in?" Pam asked again.

"Oh, by all means, please enter."

"Why, thank you." Pam took a few steps in the foyer and handed Sookie a jewel-studded bag. Looking around she said, "I love what you've done to the place, though I preferred the way it was before."

Sookie remembered very well what it looked like post Marianne, so she had to disagree with Pam. "Can I get you a drink? I only have O Positive."

"Bill's favorite, wasn't it? Well, if that's all you have."

Sookie dropped Pam's bag at the foot of the stairs then headed to the kitchen with Pam close behind. After getting the bottle of TruBlood and setting it on the table, they both sat down. "So, what business did you have with Bill that he sent you away for a year? I missed you terribly, you know."

"That's between Bill and me. And I'd be lying if I said I missed you."

"Ouch. That hurt." Sookie didn't mistake the tone of sarcasm in Pam's voice.

"So, you're here for our overnighter, where _nothing _will happen between us. Tell me about Bill."

"That's King's business now, Sookie. I'd be betraying my King, you know."

"Knock it off, Pam. We both know –"

"The Queen is dead. Ding dong, the witch is dead." Taking a sip of the bottled blood, her lips crinkled in distaste.

Sookie's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Who killed her?"

"That we don't know, though I'm pretty sure Eric does."

"And you never asked him?"

"No."

"Okay, then. How did Bill get to be King?" Sookie had long since lost her patience with her guest's games.

"Eric has a theory on that. He thinks he's connected with Nan Flanagan of the American Vampire League. Eric knew about the Queen using Bill to procure Sookie for her own use, so it stands to reason he would have been persuaded by anyone if the benefits outweighed the risks for him."

"What risks? All the risks were to me, not Bill. I was almost killed . . . more than once."

"True, but he is where he is because he played the game well."

"A game." Sookie stood up and leaned against the counter. "That was what I was to Bill." She smirked, utterly defeated. "Pick up a Community Chest card and advance to Go. Collect $200 and the state of Louisiana."

Pam quickly stood in front of Sookie, purposefully softening her pose to appear more caring and open. "You seem to forget that someone does care about you and wants to take care of you. And so do I."

A blast of complete hatred and anger built up in Sookie. "I don't need anyone to take care of me! I've survived because of me . . . _me_. No one saved me! I was used and . . ."

Gathering all the patience she'd ever had in her two hundred years on earth as both human and Vampire, Pam blocked out Sookie's screaming rant, watched the tears stream down her cheeks, and waited for her to finish.

"I'm too young for this, Pam," Sookie cried, her body shaking. "I don't want to be what I am, a freaking Fairy. I'm a waitress, nothing more, nothing less."

One of the few times in her Vampire life, the other being the fear of losing her Maker, a single bloody tear fell from Pam's eye. "Oh, Sookie," Pam whispered, wiping her friend's wet cheek with her thumb. "Whether you realize it or not, you are special. You are a strong, empowered woman. Tell anyone and I swear I'll kill you, but you so remind me of myself when I was human."

That one admission caused Sookie to look at her for the first time since her breakdown. "I'm scared, Pam. I don't know how much more I can take."

Pam gingerly pulled Sookie into her arms and lovingly held her. At first she resisted the embrace, but as Pam spoke quietly into her ear, Sookie slowly relaxed. "What you have gone through is more than anyone can imagine. But you have persevered, and you will continue to fight."

For a few short minutes, Sookie kept crying as Pam rocked her gently. "Now, now stop it. Besides the fact that you're soaking my new blouse, my make-up is completely ruined."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh, although hysterically. Pulling away, but not out of the embrace, she wiped her face and sighed heavily. Pam placed her hands on Sookie's face and tenderly yet gently kissed her forehead; Sookie wrapped her hands around Pam's wrists. Before she could object, Pam kissed each cheek slowly, trying to feel how Sookie was responding to her gestures.

"No, no, Pam. Please. Don't do this."

Ignoring the pleas, Pam softly kissed Sookie's collarbone and inwardly smiled when she felt the shudder emit from Sookie. Daring to take it one step further, Pam kissed the crook of her neck, shuddering herself when she felt the pulsing vein surge with the sweet-tasting blood.

"Sookie, I've truly missed you. I'd love to taste you again."

A groan escaped from the back of Sookie's throat. "No."

Pam smiled against Sookie's warm skin. "That wasn't a request."

Before Sookie could get free, Pam ejected her fangs and quickly pierced the carotid artery, lapping at the seeping warm blood. As delicately as she could stand, she suckled softly, swallowing in rare ecstasy. Only when she cupped her hand behind Sookie's head did Sookie finally respond when a hot breath blowing over Pam's ear.

"I've . . . missed . . . you," Sookie whispered, her hand sliding over Pam's hip and around to the small of her back. "More. Take more."

Pressing her body tightly against Sookie's, Pam held onto her tighter, slightly raising her head.

_MORE TO COME, I PROMISE! And please review. _


End file.
